Nowhere BLVD Draco Malfoy
by Leighton Harper
Summary: This is a one shot/song fic for Draco Malfoy and my OC Anastasia Graves of Ravenclaw house to the song Nowhere BLVD. by There For Tomorrow. Its my first one shot, so construcitve criticism. If you want me to make you a personal one shot send me a message


_Nowhere BLVD. –There for Tomorrow_

_I found a road where they color coded my pledge of allegiance.  
>Cleared out my soul, gave me the old ways to deal with my demons<em>

As if on cue, Blaise Zabini cleared his throat beside me as she entered platform 9 ¾. I turned towards her and watched her giggle with glee as she hugged her fellow Ravenclaw she'd missed over summer. Her brown hair bounced in ringlets pass her shoulders and her golden eyes sparkled as she wrapped her arms around the neck of that half-blood Michael Corner in a loving embrace. I gagged reflexively.

My father sneered as he grabbed my attention and pushed me off towards the train, "devote your focus to the task at hand this year, there is no time for frivolous extracurricular activities."

Anastasia Graves; it's a death eater's life for me.

_See past the smoke, they cover scars just to shadow the weakness. _

_Left all alone I see only nothing for miles upon miles._

"I can help you, if you'd only let me!" she said stubbornly as she chased me out of the great hall, "you're letting the monotony of school ruin your life! You can't even play quidditch with grades like these, and you'll be removed as a perfect for sure."

I glowered at her but she stood her ground under my gaze, "you know nothing about me."

She shook her head disbelievingly, "we've gone to school together for six years now, and this isn't like you. Remember fourth year when you helped me with potions? I know you're someone in need of help, 'help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.' You can't quit trying because it's school boring. Just ask me Draco."

I grit my teeth as I walked away from her silently. Breathe in, breathe out. I wretched my arm from under the grip of her soft skin that smelled of flowers and rainwater.

She couldn't understand life after Hogwarts as she would soon know it. Grades, quidditch and making head boy would not longer matter in a few months to anyone, not just to me. I cannot continue to attach myself to Anastasia, there is no future.

_I was chasing down the feeling I get when I touch the sky,  
>dancing thru the changes on until the morning light.<br>Now it's you and I, _

_going nowhere, nowhere tonight._

I'd just scared Moaning Myrtle off, not in the mood for that freaks sympathy when steps clamored quietly against the tiles in the abandoned bathroom I was so often beginning to take refuge in. The room was icy filled with the first air of winter blowing through a window propped open near the ceiling. I twisted around from over the sink I was leaning on just in time to see the last person on earth I wanted to witness me like this.

"Draco…" she said softly, barely more than a whisper escaped those pretty pink lips.

I whipped out my want without a second thought and wiped at my eyes with my sleeve of my right arm, "don't come any closer."

"Please don't. I just want to help," she said taking a step forwards.

"I'm warning you, Anastasia. Stop."

She took another step, "just put it away. I can make it stop, I promise."

"You can't do anything but hurt, you're a mortal like everyone else at Hogwarts."

Another step.  
>"Don't come any closer!"<p>

Another step. "I'm not leaving you alone this time. Stop trying to scare me away from you like everyone else."

"You can't do this," I said, wand trembling in my hand.  
>"Protect you? Please," she cleared the bathroom in seconds. A slender finger reached the tip of my wand and lowered it slowly. The closer she approached the shakier I became until her warm arms wrapped around me.<p>

Calm crashed upon us like a wave on the sea; my wand fell to the floor.

"You're so cold Draco…"

_It's always cloudy 'cause I'm burning tires to break thru the ceiling.  
>Fill in the blank 'cause I'm saying nothing.<em>

_Nothing you would want to miss, hope to win over all the promises._

"There's only so much I can do if there's only so much you will tell me," she said skimming the pages of a book she snatched from the restricted section on enchanted items repair, "what do you need this for anyways?"

"You're already far too involved in this. That's for me to know, and you to forget about," I said quietly, partially disappointed in myself for using her this way, but mostly knowing that if she knew her promises would be for not. She couldn't make it stop no matter how hard she tried.

Her golden globes flickered back at me from the book as she looked skeptically, "you don't have to tell me, but that's not going to get rid of me any faster."

_Lock away our confidence._

_They say forever, forever  
>Whatever.<em>

"I'll never leave you," she cried into my shoulder.

I could hardly bare to pry her away from me, knowing all too well it could be the last time we met. The last time she'd care for me until she uncovered what I did. What I allowed her to help me do. "You're too fearless for your own good, you know."

Waterfalls streamed down her sweet rosy cheeks as she clung to me dearly, "I'm not fearless. I'm scared you'll get hurt! You'll leave me and get hurt."

"It's my turn to look after you now, go back to you're common room and don't leave until daybreak," I told her as I pulled her back to arms length, "now hurry before a teacher catches you, it's way pass curfew."

"Forever, Draco. I'll be here when you need me forever," she murmured.

I kissed her on the forehead before letting go entirely, pushing her back towards Ravenclaw tower. I struggled with composure as my lip quivered; if only that were so.

_I was chasing down the feeling I get when I touch the sky,  
>dancing thru the changes on until the morning light.<br>Now it's you and I, _

_going nowhere, nowhere tonight._

The midnight air seemed to swallow me as I ran away from Hogwarts. Bellatrix shot a spell from behind me, she cackled hysterically as I gulped back tears. Potter began to yell something behind us, I don't know what though. I was a zombie following orders in a haze when Snaped demanded I keep going with Bellatrix so I stumbled on ahead up the uneven grounds of Hogwarts pass the game keepers rickety hut. My heart beat out of my chest, I felt as if you were to make the slightest incision above my skin it would break free of its bone encased cartilage cage. She crept up behind my ear as we reached our portkey Snape had previously arranged for us, "just imagine how much splendor you will have now that the task has been done, how much glory he may grant you when Potter has been finished!"

I flinched as her breath drifted to my nostrils, a foulest stench of sardines with a metallic hint of something…blood?

_We're going separate ways on nowhere boulevard  
>We're going separate ways on nowhere boulevard<br>There's no more time to make on nowhere boulevard  
>We waste away our days on nowhere boulevard<em>

The months were long prolonging the final stand on Potter's demise. Alone I sat in stone cold manor that had now become the central meeting place of death eaters and snatchers alike, not to mention the Dark Lord himself's personal headquarters for schemes and murder. I do as I'm told and empty most times. The air of the house will chill you to the bone if you stay in one place a minute too long, however if you step a toe out of line and cross the wrong man (or beasts) path it could be the end of you too. I am void of emotions here, void of independent thoughts or will either. Although some rare nights under the light from the moon which seeps through black curtains sheathed by dust and bile, I can see the slightest slither of hope in the form of Anastasia Graves. Her voice whispers in my dreams as her face halts my nightmares. For a brief moment, the darkness is no more, until it's gone. I'm brought back to hell by some filthy creature and awake again to fulfill his dreadful orders. Hope is nowhere.

_Dried up in the desert, clip my wings and stop my flight.  
>Now it's you and I going nowhere, nowhere tonight.<em>

There's mass light and darkness all at once, the skies are alight with spells and curses to break the remainder of the barriers that protect the feeble school however our front few lines have infiltrated Hogwarts. War has finally taken its form and the battle has begun. Brother versus sister, father against son, teachers and students alike. I cast my spells only to stay alive as there is one thing on my mind now that Crabbe has fallen and my wand has been recovered. _I must find Anastasia_. But I know I mustn't, the hope she brings is only weakness that will end both of us. A moment of distraction in this war zone is suicidal; you cannot allow yourself the luxury of diversion. The body count is large already, the floors slick with fresh blood in some places, stiffly solid layers in other areas where it has dried already. The blood of _children_, students, 1st years who got in the way stain the corridors and make me sick. I pass a group of students in traditional blue and black Ravenclaw attire but she is not among theme. As my eyes are concerned, she is nowhere. Until she is. Time slows to cease as I unwillingly assess her features. From her blemished once-white shoes to scraped pale legs, a tattered uniform skirt of grimy black and a copper besmirched shirt, also once white. Her wand lay haphazardly beside her on the floor out of her reach. Time was halted as I registered the oddity of the image before, what was not right about her. And then, time picked up.

"FLIPENDO!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. The azure light sparked from the tip of my wand and came into contact with a very surprised Fenrir Greyback who stood perched over my last dream, he smiled gruesomely, teeth at blackened scarlet as he was thrown backwards against a far back wall of rock. What little color I had drained from my face as I stared at her lifeless body, her face and neck drenched in crimson gashes in contrast to her vacant once glowing golden eyes of ember. I approached her steadily as the battle blurred around me, Fenrir snickered ruthlessly in amusement of my despair from where he lay stunned by my blow. Her hair felt coarse beneath my hand as I stroked it tentatively while I stared unbelievingly at the girl who struggled so persistently to earn my faith when little did she know she had it all along. I sat with my love oblivious to the rest of the world, though little tears dripped from my tear ducts. I looked up as I was awakened from my despair ridden stupor from the familiar voice of Selwyn, another death eater.

"You dare strike a fellow follower of the Dark Lord?"

I stared blankly at him, at him in return, "kill me."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_We're going separate ways on nowhere boulevard, no more time to wait on nowhere boulevard. _


End file.
